


red silk tie

by mandosslut



Series: professor solo one shots // reylo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Begging, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Consent, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Insults, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Professor Ben Solo, Restraints, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, he restrains her wrists with his tie, no anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandosslut/pseuds/mandosslut
Summary: Rey's not a bad student, really. She just can't resist acting up in front of this particular professor every now and then. She's late to every class by varying amounts, just to work out exactly how late she should be to get the reaction she wants from him."In my eyes, Miss Johnson, tardiness is… a punishable offence." He speaks slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Do you understand?"His eyes burn into her, maintaining his unfriendly demeanour, seemingly oblivious to how Rey reacts to his words; there's no denying how they make her skin prickle with heat and induce a soft blush up her cheeks. She bites her lip again. "Y- Yes, Sir. I understand."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: professor solo one shots // reylo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891972
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	red silk tie

**Author's Note:**

> check tags!!
> 
> Ben calls Rey a slut quite a few times, so if you're uncomfortable with that or don't enjoy that, this may not be for you! Otherwise, enjoy ;)

The first thing Rey learns about Professor Solo - her new Literature professor - is that he hates tardiness. He despises it so much, that he gives a speech about it to the class for a whole ten minutes at the start of their first lesson after Rey stumbled in the class a mere two minutes late, babbling apologies. He rolled his eyes and glared.

"... and it is important to note those of you who think being late is okay, will be punished." He's not looking at Rey for that last word. He can't be. He must just be looking a little above her.

He doesn't say it like it's an unspoken promise to her. That would be absurd. Heat rises in her cheeks and she looks down at her hands as he continues lecturing about his expectations.

"I expect you all to give me your full -" his eyes are on her again. No, _just above her._ "- attention. Meaning, no phones."

When he starts talking about poets and playwrights, she tries to pay attention - really, she does - but she can't help but marvel at the man pacing around the front of the room.

He's tall, she can tell that much from a distance. Long, raven hair, a sharp jawline. Plump lips. Kissable.

She likes his suit, too. Navy blazer, matching trousers, and a crisp white shirt.

She has an urge to capture his attention more consistently throughout the semester. The reason why is inexplicable, it's… primal, instinctive. It doesn't take long for her to work out exactly how to achieve this - tardiness.

\---

Rey intentionally arrives at her next Literature class fifteen minutes late. Her theory goes like this: the later she arrives, the angrier he'll be and he'll give a greater reaction.

She bites her lip - either to hide a satisfied smile or to distract from the warmth in her core - when her theory is proven right.

"Sorry, Sir. My car -"

Professor Solo sharply turns on his heel to face her, hands clasped behind his back. His outfit of choice is nearly identical to Rey's last class with him - black blazer, trousers and tie, and a plain white shirt. His gaze is cold, irritated. He clenches his jaw.

"I don't want to hear excuses, Miss - what is your name?" He asks hastily, as though he considers it more of a chore and waste of breath.

"Rey. Rey Johnson. Sir."

"Miss Johnson, you are already aware that I do not appreciate tardiness." Rey opens her mouth to defend herself, but he continues, "If this is going to become a regular habit of yours, I would advise simply dropping my class," he says coolly.

She smiles thinly, trying not to look pleased with herself for eliciting a reaction from him. "Duly noted, Sir."

"In my eyes, Miss Johnson, tardiness is… a punishable offence." He speaks slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Do you understand?"

_Oh, Sir, you can punish me any day._

His eyes burn into her, maintaining his unfriendly demeanour, seemingly oblivious to how Rey reacts to his words; there's no denying how they make her skin prickle with heat and induce a soft blush up her cheeks. She bites her lip again. "Y- Yes, Sir. I understand."

With a curt nod, he concludes, "Good. Now sit down and stop wasting my time."

After sticking to being ten to fifteen minutes late for two weeks and receiving the same warning over and over with a slight difference in reiteration, Rey decides to push her professor even more, just to see exactly _how_ late she can be. Not to mention whether it'll drive him closer to the edge until he _punishes_ her, as he keeps mentioning. So, she arrives thirty minutes late. Not entirely by choice - she was awake all of the night before, and coincidentally her alarm didn't go off - but, still, she isn't complaining.

She rushes to class to catch the remainder of it, hair a mess and her outfit barely put together. All she can do is offer her apologies and sheepish smile as she bursts through the door.

A sinking feeling in her stomach takes over the bubbling excitement when the unthinkable happens - Professor Solo doesn't react.

Well, not as much as she'd been expecting, anyway.

The first thing she notes is his lack of tie. The top two buttons of his baby blue shirt are undone, showing a few inches of his bare chest and Rey swears she can't look anywhere else.

She isn't sure _how_ she expected Professor Solo to react to her cliché - yet no less true - apology for her alarm not going off.

His eyes harden - and _darken?_ \- and his jaw tightens. His only response to her lack of punctuality is a mutter under his breath, that she can't quite hear.

Crestfallen, Rey makes her way to her seat, and glumly stares down at her twiddling fingers for what little remains of the class.

\---

Ben knows precisely what game his student is playing.

It remains true that he loathes tardiness, but when a student arrives to class _thirty minutes late_? In his books, that's something else entirely. Why bother showing up for just half of the class? He decided not to waste his energy on giving Rey Johnson yet another word of warning when she did precisely this.

It's blindingly obvious that Rey practically revels when he glares at her, gives her what feels like the hundredth warning and lecture on how he despises lateness.

He needs to punish her. He _craves_ it. To bend her over his desk and give her the spanking she deserves, to make her feel blissful and cover her mouth when she gets too loud.

God, it's all he can think about.

As he'd expected, she's late to her next Literature class. Eleven minutes late, to be precise. She doesn't give an excuse, just apologises.

"Miss Johnson, your tardiness is becoming tiring. Are you incapable of telling the time? Or perhaps you'd rather transfer to a class in the afternoon?"

 _Fuck_. He hates when she bites her lip. It does things to him, makes him feel things like no one else ever has.

"I really am sorry, Sir," she says in such an innocent voice.

"Be that as it may, I expect better. We cannot keep having the same conversations every class - it wastes my time, your time, not to mention your fellow students' time."

She bats her eyelashes at him and chews her lip.

"The things I would do to you…" he utters lowly.

Her eyes widen, unsure if she heard him correctly. "Pardon?"

"I said sit down, Miss Johnson. I'd like to continue with my class."

\---

09:37. _Perfect._ By the time Rey gets to Literature class, it's almost twenty to ten - seven minutes late. Not too late, but not on time. Not punctual enough for Professor Solo.

Rey double-checks the time before opening his door. Professor Solo's gaze shoots to the squeaky door as she opens it, interrupting his sentence, the class going dead silent. She tucks her phone back into her bag when he speaks.

"You're late. Yet again." His words are sharp, angry. Rey can tell from the coldness of his deep, hazel eyes and the stern expression plastered across his face that he's unimpressed, to say the least. And, damn, it's hot.

_Imagine him looking at you like that from between your thighs._

"Sorry, Sir. Lost track of time." She bites her lip as she takes her seat at the edge of the room, careful not to smirk. The room remains silent for a few more moments - Professor Solo's way of emphasising his disdain and an attempt to shame her. It would work if Rey's lateness was unintentional.

Professor Solo continues to talk, and she soon catches on that this lesson is about creative writing techniques. The class drags on, the only interesting aspect (for Rey, at least) is the ridiculously tall man pacing around the room.

She can't stop herself from fixing her eyes on him for the remainder of the hour. He walks around the room, his strides are long, his trousers slim-fit. He's wearing a white shirt, buttons straining to stay together, tugging the fabric across his chest. Over the strained buttons lies a red tie. She wonders what it would be like to have it tied around her wrists while he does sinful things to her. Rey bites her lip, face flushed, as she dares to imagine the muscular chest that must lay beneath.

Drifting in and out of focus, a majority of the time is spent with Rey daydreaming about her professor. He's leaning back against his desk, his hands curled around the edge. He runs a hand through his dark locks and his bicep bulges through his fucking shirt.

 _Those poor buttons,_ she thinks, chin in her hand, head tilted. She wants to unbutton them - to relieve them of the strain, of course. Seeing just how chiseled his torso is would just be a bonus.

He's clearly strong, well-built. He could easily hold her legs apart as she sits on the edge of his desk, head between her thighs, only stopping to warn her to keep quiet, so no one hears her.

"... did I just say?"

Rey snaps back into reality when she realises Professor Solo is talking to her. _What_ did _he just say? He sure didn't tell me to keep quiet as he -_

"Miss Johnson, if you insist on daydreaming during my class, I'll have no choice but to keep you back to review the content to ensure that you don't fall behind."

_God, he sounds sexy when he's mad._

The look on his face - stony, cold, angry… She can't help but love when he looks at her like that, and she's willing to bet her life that she'd love it even more if he looked down at her _just like that_ as he fucked her into next week.

"... that the fine work of such poets may not be quite to your taste, but that's no excuse…"

Even when talking nerdy about poets and playwrights, he _still_ manages to make her heart beat two hundred times a minute. Between her thighs.

"... do you understand?"

"Hm?"

He sighs. "Please, just… Stay after class, Miss Johnson."

Throughout the class, Rey smirks to herself as she watches his rage slowly building up, brick by brick. He pinches his red tie between his thumb and forefinger as he paces around, lecturing and engaging in debates with other students. She guesses the tie is silk, based on its soft sheen as it catches the light.

A red, silk tie.

A red, silk tie around Rey's wrists while her hair is being pulled and her pussy pounded, is a much more appealing sentence to her.

As much as she enjoys pressing her thighs together as her mind conjures illicit fantasies about her professor, she's eager to know how much longer it is until the other students leave her alone with the ridiculously tall man pacing in front of her.

Her eyes scan the room. No clock. Her eyes instinctively flick to her wrist, just in case a watch has magically appeared there. It hasn't. She leans down to the floor and rummages through her bag for her phone.

15:23. Seven minutes to go.

Dropping her phone back into her bag, she looks up to see Professor Solo shooting her a glare. She can only form one coherent thought - _hot, hot, hot._

Once the class is dismissed, Rey makes her way up to the desk at the front of the room, where he sits in the chair and stares at his laptop, hand brought up to his lips.

"Miss Johnson," he begins as he stands from his chair, slowly walking around to her side of the desk. "You know by now what my expectations of my students are, correct?" She nods up at him. He looms over her, only a few inches away. "Be on time. Pay attention. It's not much to ask, is it, Rey?"

 _Fuck, he said my name._ Her clit throbs.

"No, Sir."

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but you disobeyed both of these simple requests, did you not? Late to every single lesson..." He turns on Rey, her back now against the desk. "One might even think that this was… intentional. Tell me, Rey -" she swears her heart is about to leap out of her chest, his voice is so low she can only just hear him. "- was it intentional?"

"Y- Yes," she mumbles, trying to keep her eyes _anywhere_ but on him.

He lifts a finger, curling it under her chin, thumb brushing over my bottom lip, to tilt her head up and forcing her eyes to meet his. He has the most beautiful constellation of beauty marks she's ever seen, his eyes a captivating blend of amber and honey. She fixes her eyes on his plump, pink lips as he says, "I didn't quite catch that."

"It was intentional," she tells him, a little louder. He raises an eyebrow and she hastily adds, "Sir."

"Why, Rey? What did you hope to achieve by doing so?"

"I don't… I don't know, Sir."

His lip curls up into the faintest hint of a smirk. "I don't believe you. There was a reason, wasn't there? Don't lie to me, Rey."

_Breathe. Remember to breathe._

A hint of anger smoulders at the back of his eyes, now concealed by what can only be described as lust, desire. It's an itch that's been nagging at him from the moment she stepped into his class at the start of the academic year; an itch he's never been able to scratch, no matter how many one night stands he's had or how many times he's fucked his fist at the thought of his _fucking student._

Intoxicated by the very same lust, adrenaline pumps through Rey and she finds herself admitting in such an innocent voice, "Maybe it's because you're hot when you're mad."

A nerve below his left eye twitches. Neither of them break eye contact. His grip on her chin tightens ever so slightly, jaw clenching and eyes darkening. Rey bites her lip.

"Bend over."

"Wh - What?" She must have misheard. She must have.

"I said," he speaks through gritted teeth, "bend over."

She hears what he says, but somehow it doesn't fully register. She stares at him blankly, blinking slowly, completely in a daze.

Professor Solo mutters something incomprehensible as his large hands meet her hips and spin her around, eliciting a soft gasp from her. He pushes her torso flat on the desk and grips her hips tightly. He presses his hips into her ass, rubbing his erection against her.

"You feel that, Rey? You feel what you do to me?" His voice is rugged, desperate. "Answer me, baby."

"Y- Yes," she breathes out.

"Yes, _what?_ " He presses into her more firmly.

"Sir," she gasps. "Yes, Sir."

He loosens his hold on her hips and takes a small step back, thumbs brushing over the sides of her ass. "You've never attended my class on time, Rey. What do you think we should do about that, hm?"

"You need to - to punish me, Sir. Like you've said before. Right now, over your desk." Her pussy pulses at the mere thought.

Not needing any more encouragement, he reaches around to unbutton her jeans and tugs them down to her ankles. She steps out of them, struggling a little to get them over her trainers. "I'm going to spank you, Rey, for being a little brat, okay? But if you want me to stop or can't take it anymore, I will, understand?"

She nods. "Yes, Sir, I understand."

"Good girl," he coos as his palms rub circles over her ass cheeks.

He hooks his fingers under the waistband of her underwear and pulls them down, letting her step out of them for him to nudge her legs open more with his foot. He looks at her pussy, fucking soaked, all for him. He licks his lips and snaps out of his daze, eyes darkening once more.

Without warning, his palm collides with her ass and she half-moans, half-squeals. It stings a little, but not enough to bring tears to her eyes, just to send tingles to her core. He repeats with her other cheek, asking as he caresses the red tinges, "That okay, baby?"

"More," she breathes.

"Little brat wants more, huh? Are you just a dirty slut who _wants_ to be punished?" He spanks her, harder this time, over the same place as the first one.

"God, yes," she moans, "I'm your slut, Sir."

She can't put into words how much her clit is throbbing. Between the bittersweet sting - her ass turning redder with each smack - and the filthy things he says to her, _calls her_ , Rey doesn't think she's ever been more aroused. She's practically dripping, cunt clenching around nothing as her knees begin to feel weak.

She gasps when a long, thick finger meets her spread pussy, tracing around her entrance, sure to avoid her pulsing clit. "Tell me, baby, why were you punished?"

"I was punished for - _oh my fuck_ -" his finger is unbearably close to her clit, edging closer and closer to the bundle of nerves but never quite reaching it "- for being late. And not paying attention. For disobeying you, Sir."

"And have you learned your lesson, Rey?"

She clenches and squirms when his finger dips ever so slightly into her entrance, gathering her arousal, and inches closer to her clit, once again. "Y- Yes, Sir. I've learned my lesson."

"You've been such a good girl, Rey. Do you know what happens to good girls?" She whimpers in response. "Good girls get rewarded."

"Please," she murmurs against the desk.

He takes his hand away from her to undo his tie. "Hand behind your back," he orders lowly. She does so for him to wrap the fucking _red silk tie_ around her wrists, giving it a little tug to make sure it's not too tight but not too loose. "This okay?" She nods.

He gets down on his knees and tenderly traces his tongue in and around her folds, careful not to brush her clit or trace over her entrance. She rocks back against him, trying to nudge her throbbing clit against him. He puts his hand on her hip, keeping her still. "If you want something, be a good girl and use your words, okay?"

Screwing shut her eyes, she manages to gasp, "Please - Sir, my clit - please, anything." Her thoughts are a mess; it doesn't come as a surprise to her that she can't even form a single sentence.

"That's better. But I have a better idea, baby."

He pushes his forefinger into her dripping cunt, all the way to the third knuckle. "Oh my _God_ ," she sighs. One of his fingers is easily the side of two of her own, not to mention longer. " _So good,_ " she murmurs, practically drooling on the desk.

He adds a second digit and pumps faster, fingers hitting that spot she can never reach with just her hands, the pressure rapidly building in her abdomen. She can _feel_ her pulse in her clit, aching and throbbing and _desperate_ for friction.

As if reading her mind, his tongue finds the bundle of nerves and flicks it, teases it. She softly moans into the wooden desk, well and truly elated. Before she can even cry out in protest as his fingers leave her, his tongue is inside her.

He cups his large hands over her ass, spreading her cheeks to give himself better access to her sweet cunt.

" _Oh my God. Fu- Sir, oh fuck_ ," she cries out, nails digging crescents into her palms. She tugs against the smooth silk around her wrists, desperate to find something to grab on to, but the struggle is useless.

"Keep quiet or I'll stop," he demands against her folds. She whimpers softly, biting down on her lip to stifle any moans as he returns to devouring her pussy.

His hands roughly grab her ass while he feasts on her like she's his last meal, savouring every drop of her arousal. His tongue moves back to her clit as he thrusts two thick fingers into her, feeling her clench around him. She draws blood from her lip as she climaxes, not managing to contain a small muffled squeal, overwhelmed by the heavenly feeling.

"Good girl." He presses an open-mouthed kiss on the small of her back and invites her to stand upright.

He turns her around and picks Rey up by the backs of her thighs to sit her on the edge of the desk, his lips crashing down on hers. She moans into the kiss as her legs wrap around him and she feels his erection poking into her through his trousers.

His lips move against hers, hands roaming over her body, one snaking under her tee to cup her breast. She wishes her hands weren't tied behind her back so she could undo the buttons of his white shirt, roam her hands over the contours of his chest.

"Are you -?"

"Clean. Pill."

"Me too."

His lips travel along her jaw and down her neck, burying her face in his long, soft hair. "Please," she murmurs into him, his soft lips peppering open mouthed kisses all over her neck.

"Please, what? Tell me what you want," he mumbles against her soft skin.

She tries to form a coherent sentence, but only manages to plead, "Sir, please - need your cock - fuck me, please."

"Mm, since you asked so nicely." He undoes his trousers, shoving them and his boxers to his ankles. "Little slut wants to get fucked on her professor's desk?"

She can't take her eyes off his cock, mouth salivating at the mere sight of it. "Please, Sir," she practically moans.

"I like it when you beg, baby. Again, for me." He keeps a hand on her neck, keeping her head tilted up at him, as he slowly pumps his cock.

With a barely intelligible babble of _Sir_ and _cock_ and _please_ , Professor Solo's lip curls up in a satisfied smirk. He shuffles Rey slightly closer to the edge of the desk, legs wrapped around him, and pushes into her in one swift thrust.

She clenches around him almost instantly, finally something to fill her up. There's no denying that he's big, nails digging into her palms as she gasps. He smirks when she pants, "Fuck, you're so big," as he pounds into her. His thrusts are rough and jagged, desk slightly wobbling beneath her. His soft grunts drive her crazy, his hands keeping a tight grip on her hips.

Her gasps and moans seem to grow louder as he reaches a blissful spot inside her, heartbeat strong in her clit. "Shh," he whispers, nose brushing against hers, "we wouldn't want anyone to hear us, would we?"

Her lips part and her eyes widen when he thrusts into her, harder than before, and he presses his lips against hers to swallow her moan. They kiss ferociously, his movements becoming irregular and desperate as he nears his climax.

A large hand reaches between them to rub tight circles over her bundle of nerves, and she moans into his mouth. Her head lolls back, breaking the kiss as she gets close - so close. His other hand leaves her thigh to tilt her head back up to snake his tongue into her mouth, relentlessly pounding into her.

She pulls apart, ever so slightly, to look at him with pleading eyes. "You can come, baby," he tells her against her lips. "Be the little slut you are and come on your professor's cock."

The tight knot in her stomach unravels with strong waves of euphoria, moaning into his mouth. Her cunt clenches hard around his cock, inviting him to come in her pussy, hot liquid filling her up.

Demeanor reverting to his usual angry-professor vibe (despite being half-naked), he asks, "Are you going to be late for class again, Rey?"

"Will I get punished if I am?"


End file.
